Healing
by Storie-time
Summary: Savannah is only 16 years old, her mother is sending her away for the summer to be with a father she hasn't seen in 11 years. At the request of her stepfather. I SUCK AT SUMMARYS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Seth Rollins/oc Set back in nxt time/ when he moved to main roster
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

I DO NOT OWN ANY ONE BUT OC'S.

My name is Savannah and I am 16, when I was younger it was always just me and my mom.

My parents split up when I was 4 I really don't remember much about my my father and what I do remember is from what my mom has told me, I know that his name is Paul and that he works for WWE under the ring name Big Show.

From what my mother did tell me is that for the first couple of years after the split he really did try and stay an active part of my life, he would come see me when he was in town and I would get to go travel with him every couple of months and in the summer,I guess all that changed when they both started seeing other people, the last memory I have of my own is my dad telling me that he loved me that was the last time I saw my dad that was 11 years ago..

Let me slow down though because I am getting way to far ahead of myself, I said my name is Savannah and I am 16 years old.

I am the only child to Mia lee king my mother said that her and my father got married when she was 18 years old and had me when she was 19, she said my dad started out his career in WCW.

I always told myself that they loved each other at least that's what I wanted to believe, I truly believe that she blames his career on the reason they Split up, me I blame it on Todd, you see Todd was my "uncle" at least that's what I was told.

Funny thing is Todd moves in with us a little after my dad left and mom and him married when I was 6.

Todd was good to me for the first couple of years, then mom had the twins when I was 8, and then it was like I was just a reminder of her past that he wanted her to forget.

After Josh and Lela were born, mom started to distance herself from me it was like I could never do anything right and with Todd in her ear, I should have seen this day coming.

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mom's mouth, she was shipping me of to the father I haven't seen for 11 years, all because Todd wanted to go on a family trip and didn't want to hassle worth me and my "Bad" attitude for the summer he wanted it to be his family the only that they had created together, and that he didn't want me coming along.

Mom had promised it wouldn't be for that long and she would work on Todd to let me come back she didn't want to listen to me and my lies, she said Todd told her I would say whatever I could to get her to change her mind I couldn't believe she wasn't listening the "lies" she was talking about is when I was trying to tell her what he did to me two weeks ago and more importantly 2 days ago.

Little did my mom know that I wasn't lying and that this was the real reason that he wanted me gone is so that I wouldn't tell her that two weeks ago, good old Todd drank a little to much and took a wrong turn and tried ending up in my bed instead of theirs.

Luckily for me he was to drunk, and all he got in was a few gropes, I told my best friend Mya, and she told me that I should go to the police but I didn't want to nothing had really happened and Todd would just spin it and make it look like I was lying.

I wish I could say that was the last of our run ins and it was until two days ago when mom and him got into an argument and he stormed out, unfortunately for me he came back at 3am and found my room again, I was up reading I was to hot to sleep when my door opened and Todd was in it, unfortunately for me I wasn't as lucky, it only lasted 10 minutes.

I wanted to tell my mom but knew she wouldn't believe me and now I knew I was right, she was shipping me away.

20 minutes later I was in my room packing my stuff when I heard a knock at the door, I turned to see my mom standing there she told me she was sorry but this was what was best, that maybe when I came back we all could work things out.

1 hour later I was waiting to board my plane, to my father the man I haven't seen in 11 years.

FLIGHT 607 to Florida now boarding at gate 4.

I looked at my mom before standing up, and getting my boarding pass.

Thinking to myself how much our relationship had changed she didn't believe me and never would.

" Call me when you land and get to your dad Savannah" was all she told me as she walked away with Todd and the twins.

"Bye mom" I tried to say still in shock that this was really happening

...

This is my first time writing a fan fiction let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Savannah's P.O.V

The plane landed about 2 hours later in, as I got into the airport I didn't see my dad waiting so decided to make my way over to the baggage claim to get my bags and went to wait, normally I would be thinking this would be hard but then I remembered my father is seven feet tall I'll be able to see him before he sees me.

I made my way back towards the gate I had come through Incase he was waiting for me there, when I saw that he wasn't there I sat in the seat with the best view putting in my headphones, in the hopes that it would make people not approach me unfortunately for me that didn't happen about five minutes after I sat down someone tapped me on the shoulder from behind, when I turned around I saw a guy standing behind me his hair was pulled back and he had his hood up with dark sunglasses on, thinking he was just going to ask a question or turn out to be a serial killer I just shook my head no and turned back around.

I saw him come around and stand to my left he took his phone out and sent a message and a couple seconds later he must have gotten a response, because he tapped me on the shoulder again.

"Savannah ?" He asked

Okay now that is creepy I'm going to die I thought to myself looking up him.

" Are you Savannah?" He asked me

" Yes." I said looking up at him taking a headphone out

"Your dad sent me in here to get you he's waiting for us in the parking lot." He said turning towards the door.

" excuse me ?" I asked

" He sent me in here he kind of draws eyes when he walks in anywhere." He said turning around

" who are you, how do I know you're not some serial killer or something." I said still thinking this is how I am going to die

"Sorry my name is Colby I work with your dad and like I said he sent me in here to get you." He told me

"Okay but how did you know who I was ? "

This is when it got extra shady he showed me his phone he had taken a picture of me and sent it to a number asking if I was me and a single reply below it saying yes.

"You don't think this is just a little taken ?" I asked him

"Taken ?" He asked me

"The movie where the daughter gets kidnapped from the airport."I told him

"Okay I swear this isn't that I can even call him and you can talk to him yourself." He said trying to hand me his phone

"I haven't talked to him in 11years wouldn't know what he sounded like." I said looking down

" Listen I swear this is legit I'm not going to kidnap you, I swear." He said

" okay lead the way." I told him standing up.

As we walked to the door I saw people watching us I thought to myself maybe he does work with my dad or maybe they're thinking to themselves well there goes a dead girl.

" you know you don't have to walk 10 miles behind me." He said looking over his shoulder

" hey if this is kidnapping I need to be able to have a head start." I told him

He stoped walking when we got to a black suv yeah not shady at all I said to myself.

" what took so long and where is she ?" someone from inside the car asked

" she thinks this is a kidnap attempt she's waiting three cars back so she can have a head start if she has to run" he said getting in the back seat

" okay well tell her it's safe and to get in so we can head out." The voice said

"Dude she isn't going to come any closer just get out and show her so we can leave Paul." I heard Colby say

I saw a very tall man step out of the drivers side and he did look like my dad from what I remember and the picture my mom had shown me before she shipped me here.

" Savannah, it's really okay." My dad said

"Paul I said as I walked closer.

"So how was your flight ?"my dad asked

"it was okay thanks for letting me come here with you."I said

" its no problem so today I'm going to take you to the hotel and show you where your room is and get you a key and maybe a car do you have your drivers license I'm just asking so it would make it easier that way you're not waiting on me every night." he told me

"Yeah I have my drivers license but wait I wont be staying with you ?"I asked

" No I stay with my wife Mitchell and when she is not here I room with one of the other guys and though you would want your own space ." he said

"Okay thank you I don't want to be a bother or intrude on any of your alone time." I told him

" You wouldn't be intruding in anything I feel like this is a chance for us to get to know each other again." He said loading my bags

" Yeah that sounds like a plan." I said following him to the car

" So we're going to be in town for the next four days since the pay per view survivor series is coming up and we are staying at a hotel downtown, we can head there and get you settled into your room." He said opening the door

"Okay" I said getting in the backseat

...

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THIS OR NOT


End file.
